


On The Edge

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone falls... But there's always someone to catch you</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

30 Day OTP challenge – Steve Rogers and Maria Hill. Day 02.

On the Edge- Cuddling

Explosions, loud and clear. Not hard to miss when it goes off in your face, making you fly backwards into a wall. Maria's head slammed into the hard, concrete brick wall, making stars appear in her vision and making her head throb. Her ears were ringing from the explosion from the grenade had caused. The man who had threw it towards her came running at her, down the metal bridge across the warehouse ceiling. She quickly shook her headache off and jumped up. He got to the other side of the bridge in a flash and pressed Maria up against the wall on the metal balcony. Her world spun as the man in the black suit held onto her neck, lifting up against the wall. Her feet bearly touched the floor and she was in heels.

Steve was on the floor fighting with Natasha and Tony. The four of them had been sent on a undercover mission in Germany. Let's just say the under cover part of the mission wasn't working anymore. Natasha was in black skinny jeans with high heels, just like Maria. Natasha had a black tank top on with a red, green and black cardigan. They had been caught while undercover and won't really in the right clothes to be fighting, but they had no other choice.

Maria chocked for breath, hands crawling at the man's and around her neck. She let herself go slack under the mans' tight grip and the man, being the idiot he was, let his grip lose on her neck. Before he knew it Maria had kneed him in the balls and slipped out of his grip. She had him pinned against the metal balcony floor, right hand twisted behind his back. Her left heel digging into his left hand making it stay still, stretch out to the side of him. Man grunted as Maria with one hand grabbed his hair pulling his head back. She then slammed his head against the metal balcony floor. The man went slack under her and she pulled his right arm a little more, making a popping sound. She then jumped up and picked up her gun from the floor, a couple of meters away from her.

Maria was about to climb down the metal stairs to the floor when a two men came climbed up. Firing twice at the first men, hitting him int he head twice. He fell backwards, hitting the other man behind him but he didn't fall down like his team mate. The other man pulled out his gun and fired at Maria and she jumped back out of sight from the ladder.

The second man in black trousers and bloody white shirt came up from the ladders to find Maria gone. He pulled himself up onto the balcony and looked around to see Maria on the other side of the room, in the rafters. Following her, he jumped up, grabbing hold of the wooden beam and pulled himself up to stand on the beam. Maria shot at him but missed as the man ducked behind on of the wooden beams going vertical. She sighed and shoved her gun into the side of her jeans before making her way to the right, jumping from beam to beam. She held onto a wooden beam going horizontal just above her head to steady herself a little as the man came climbing across the beams towards her. Pulling herself up to the horizontal beam above her she stood on it and waited.

Gun shots and shouting could be heard from below her on the ground were Natasha was currently beating up four men at the same time.

The men looked up to see Maria had disappeared from the spot he was making his way to. Coming to a stop and looking around he couldn't see her. Suddenly, Maria jumped down onto the beam next to him, kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards from the blow, not excepting her to kick so hard. He leaned against one of the beams as Maria punched him in the face. Ducking a little he grabbed her around the waist and threw her backwards. Maria stumbled a little and tipped over, back hitting the wooden beam she had been stood on seconds ago. The man walked forward, pulling his gun out. Maria kicked her right leg up, hitting the gun out of his hand before she used the same leg to kick him in the balls. The man doubled over.

The man then jumped to the other wooden beam next to them moving around a beam that was vertical. Maria pulled herself up and then grabbed the wooden beam going vertical and swung around it, kicking out her legs to kick the guy in the head. The man stumbled and fell, holding onto the wooden beam as his body dangled down from the wooden beam. Maria regained her balance as the man tried to pull himself up. Mari pulled out her gun to shoot the man but he had got up and was about to tackle her. Both hitting the wooden beam, it was a miracle they didn't fall over.

The man grabbed hold of Maria's gun that was in her hand and angled it towards her head. She tried to pulled it towards the guys head instead of hers. They laid there, him on top of her, struggling to kill each other.

Steve looked up to the rafters after the guys gun had fallen in front of him and had made his way up to help Maria, knowing Tony and Natasha could deal with the five more men that was still up. He didn't have his SHIELD with him since they were under cover, Tony not having his suit but being a good fighter against the men on the ground. Steve made his way across the wooden beams when Maria and the guy had fallen onto on of the beams, both struggling to get a good enough angle on the gun to shot the other in the head. Steve tried his hardest to make it in time, looking down at the beams to be able to keep balance. He heard a gun shot and his head snapped up. He couldn't see which one of them had been hit.

Until...

Maria pushed the guy off her but got caught in him. So as the guy fell of the wooden beam to fall onto the warehouse floor he pulled Maria with him. Just as she was about on the edge of falling with the man, Steve was there. He grabbed hold of right hand as her left hand dropped her gun onto the floor. Maria looked up at Steve as the man she had been fighting with smashes onto the floor, next to Tony.

Maria breathes a sigh of relief as Steve pulls her up to the wooden beam. She pulled herself to sit on the wooden beam sideways as the last gun shot goes off, Natasha and Tony then both look around for anymore men coming, which there weren't.

Steve sits down next to Maria and they both look up at each other. Steve and Maria both breathing heavily as Maria turned towards him. Steve opens up his arms as Maria collapses into his embrace. They stay like that, holding each other, until Tony shouts at them to get down. Steve lets go of Maria and then jumps down from the rafters. Maria then follows and Steve catches her and then places her on the floor.

"I'll inform SHIELD that were heading back," Natasha's says as she walks into the cockpit of the Quinjet. She sits down in on of the pilot seats and then starts the engine before pulling out her phone. The doors to the jet close as Maria and Steve sit next to each other in the back of the jet while Tony goes up to sit in the other chair next to Natasha in the cockpit. Maria takes a deep breath before turning to look at Steve who hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"Thanks," Maria tells him. Steve looks into her eyes and smiles.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Steve says before pulling her towards him. They stay together in each other's hold for the whole journey back from Germany to New York. Which was a long time, listening to Tony's annoying commentary on who he was amazing back in the warehouse and Natasha'a threats to Tony if he didn't shut up, which he didn't.

"Oh look their cuddling," Tony says, half way through the journey.

"Leave them alone," Natasha says as she flies the jet over the ocean. Tony smirks but turns back around to face the front, to start annoying Natasha again. Steve smiles and kissed Maria's hair as she cuddles into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
